Birds of a Feather Planning
Atmosphere/Story *Cartoony artstyle that resembles games like Wind Waker. *Main duo are a duck and owl, but other duos exist. *The duck is more wisecracking and jokey, while the owl is relatively calm but reckless at times. *The two of them are childhood friends. *The other duos are: **A cockatoo and a toucan. **A piper and an eagle. **A penguin and a puffin. ***They use technology to offset the lack of flight. *The main antagonist is a hawk who takes pleasure in stealing varius possessions, and ends up stealing a video game system from them that's facing stock issues. *The hawk has various animals he's bribed into serving him, using the various objects he's stolen as payment. *Various other characters exist like a shady raven merchant, a pigeon who acts as the gatekeeper for boss doors, a vigilante robin, and more. Gameplay *Opposite of Super Mario 3D Land/World in terms of structure. (i.e. sandbox levels in a 2D plane). Metroidvania games are also an inspiration. *The playable characters can utilize flight as a main mechanic. *You need to collect Golden Eggs to open up the next area. *Characters have health that's restored by eating Worms, and have eight health wedges. Death results in the loss of Feathers. *Each area has a boss door that needs to be opened by feeding the gatekeeper a specific amount of Golden Eggs, Feathers, and Local Feathers. *Will be on the Enigma. The bottom screen holds a map of the area you're in. Controls *D-Pad/Left Stick: Move *A/B: Jump *X/Y: Beak Attack *L/R: Face upwards/downwards (for flight direction) *Plus: Pause *Minus: Collectable Lists *Touch Screen: Map/Activate Phoenix Form Collectables *Golden Eggs: The Power Stars/Golden Bananas of the game, and what you need to open up more areas. *Feathers: The main currency of the game that's found in large amounts. *Local Feathers: Feathers of the local birds that are used to unlock the boss door for that area. *Worms: Healing items that restore one wedge of health. *Fiery Orb: Collecting all five Fiery Orbs allows you to utilize your phoenix transformation in that area. With a two-minute cooldown, this ability grants you invincibility, increased movement speed, and unlimited flight for twenty seconds. Flight Mechanics *You can jump up into the air repeatedly to gain altitude, but you'll fall after a certain amount of flaps. Use this for crossing small gaps. *By running forward, you charge the Flight Meter. A full flight meter lets you fly. *While flying, you'll fall to the ground unless you press A or B with the right rhythm. *Hitting an enemy, item, or cloud in midair will give you a boost into the sky. *You can't fly forever, as gravity will eventually pull you down. Skilled players can fly for a while though. *You can perform a dive attack by timing a beak attack properly. Enemies *The "Goomba" of the game is a mole who will walk back and forth. *A bat that acts as the first aerial enemy. *A beaver that will kick wood chips at you. *A snake with balloons attached to it, who will move his body around in weird ways to attack you. Worlds The game has ten worlds. *Cloudgaze Valley: Traditional grass world, meant as a tutorial. Contains the bulk of the bird people of the planet. *Shiverglow Tundra: A tundra where the ice comes in all sorts of colors, and snow impedes your flight. It also has elements of jungle worlds, in that the trees are tropical in nature. *Dusk Mansion: A world that takes place inside a giant mansion, which is full of giant ghosts who act as enemies and platforms. *Starlight Desert: A desert where it's always sunset, and the monsters are made from the sand itself. *Cosmic Reaches: A world in space where all-new flight physics take over. *Gravitational Waters: An ocean world where water is sometimes held in place in the sky, and flows erratically. *Magma Caverns: An underground cave network full of fire and magma, as well as ancient ruins. *City of the Skies: A multi-floored city with buildings that extend extremely high into the sky. *Wrecked Fleet: A pirate world full of crashed ships. *Hawk Tower: The villain's lair and a giant castle overlooking all of the game's other worlds.